


Teddy and Leah

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Thiam (OCs), F/M, Fluff, Humor, Liam meets Teddy and Leah, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Them with a Twist, Thiam, Thiam Half Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Liam meets a man that could be a double for Theo and a woman that might be a good stand in for himself.





	Teddy and Leah

Teddy and Leah

 

 

The beta stepped down the damp path, the scents of the fresh rain water clung to the leaves and mulch along the path towards the bridge over the creek.  He played with the loose strings of his BHHS practice hoodie as his sneakers crushed the wood chips.  He was wary of the scents of the park, the sorrow that clung to the area after so many years, the chimera’s guilt, a scent the wolf knew all too well, but also something fresh, something new that gave him a hint of hope. 

Liam hadn’t seen Theo since the night at the hospital and watching the chimera pull the pain from Gabe, a scene that replayed in his head whenever he thought about the man.  He felt the man had changed but that last action cemented it in his mind.  That was part of the problem as well.  He hadn’t been able to find Theo since he fled the hospital after they defeated the hunters.  That caused his push to find the places that still carried his scent in some vain attempt to find the man.

As he rounded the bend, he couldn’t fight back the smile that crept across his face as he saw the familiar face.  The man sat under a tall oak that overlooked the creek and bridge with a large sketchbook in his hand, his eyes focused on the setting as he took a small bit of charcoal to the paper.  The brown-haired man took a deep breath before he adjusted the thin rimmed gunmetal grey glasses.

Glasses?  The foreign objects on the man’s face didn’t fit.  As he stared at the figure he noticed that the chimera’s neck and face looked a bit thinner, his color noticeably paler.  The dark, navy peacoat and black skinny jeans only pointed more attention to his pale, frail appearance.

Liam approached him and softly said, “Hi.  I didn’t think I would find you here.”

The figure’s heart didn’t miss a beat as he casually responded, “I haven’t been here in quite a while.  I just had the urge to capture this scene again.  This bridge, this creek.  So dark.  So much sadness.”

Liam’s smile grew but his nose caught something odd with the man’s scent.  He smelled like Theo, like the earthy fragrance that the man carried but something was off.  The usual hint of ozone scent wasn’t present.  This man was Theo but simultaneously wasn’t Theo.  He curiously asked, “I didn’t know you drew.”

The figure smugly grinned, “I doubt you would know that.  It’s not like I draw a lot.  It seems I barely have any time to myself anymore.  Life has a way of throwing more on our shoulders.”

The wolf stepped closer and sat down just behind the chimera, getting a good look at the sketchpad.  The picture captured the creek and bridge in almost black and white photography but the dark lines that outlined the large shapes cast insidious shadows over the beauty.

The wolf gasped, “That’s beautiful.  You are really talented.”

The man’s grin grew, “I’ve been told that.  I just wished it was from someone who’d want to pay for my talent.”

Liam nervously rubbed the back of his head and weakly asked, “Well, I was supposed to say, before you left, that if you were still having troubles, financially or whatever, that you could stay at my house.”

The man set the sketchpad down on the opposite side and looked to the wolf with a raised eyebrow.  Liam’s eyes widened as the world’s most pure emerald eyes met his and the man inquired, “What are you talking about?  Who are you?”

The pieces didn’t fit.  Did Theo’s eyes change or maybe something happened that he didn’t know about.  He knew he should’ve rushed to find the chimera that night.  He anxiously replied, “It’s me, Liam.  Is everything okay?  Did something happen?”

The man shook his head slowly as he edged away from the wolf, “No, Liam, everything is just fine.  I think you might be mistaking me for someone else.”

He heard the truth in the man’s words.  He heard the steady heartbeat, the glasses, the eyes, the scent being off.  His heart had different plans though.  He wouldn’t miss an opportunity to finally share things with the chimera.  The wolf pleaded, his heart refusing to acknowledge or process what his mind was saying.  “Come on.  It’s me.  I don’t know what happened that night but trust me, you know me.  We know each other.  I should’ve ran to you after Gabe.  I can only imagine what went through your mind.”

The man grabbed his sketchpad as he stood.  He looked down at the wolf, whose eyes tracked his movements, “Liam.  I don’t know what happened between this other man, Gabe, and yourself but I am not who you think I am.”

Liam quickly got to his feet as this Theo started to walk away and grabbed his shoulder and exclaimed, “Theo.  Please don’t go.  It’s me.  I’m here for you.”

This Theo turned towards the wolf with a confused look as he mumbled, “Theo?”

Before he could fully register the man’s expression, a loud voice boomed from the bridge as a woman ran towards them, “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

The wolf’s eyes flew to the shorter woman with dirty blonde asymmetric hair, with a long strip running along the right side of her face with her left side buzzed to the skin.  The light caught the multiple piercings and chain off her left ear as she closed the distance.  Her beaten black band T clung tumbled just short of the bottoms of her cut-off black denim shorts.  She glared at the beta with pale blue eyes that filled with rage as they looked to his hand.

The man looked to her and said, “Leah.  Calm down.  He’s just confused.”

Her raged twisted expression softened as she looked to the man, “You’re too trusting Teddy.  I still don’t like him.”

Liam scrunched his eyebrows as he stared at her, “He’s standing right here!”

Like a light switch, she shifted back to Liam, the bite back in her voice, “And he can remove his hand from my boyfriend’s shoulder.  I don’t know what happened between Gabe, Theo, and you but he doesn’t have anything to do with your boyfriend’s infidelity.”

The wolf pulled his hand away quickly and remarked angrily, “No one cheated on anyone.  Plus, it’s not even like that.  Theo isn’t my boyfriend.  I don’t see him like that.”

Teddy chuckled as he turned to face Liam, “You sure about that?  Your eyes tell a very different story.”

The arrogant chuckle, the smug grin, this man could be a duplicate for the chimera.  He felt the latch on his anger go as his eyes flashed gold, “You are just like him!”

Leah’s eyes flashed in response and she growled, “But he isn’t.”

The beta took a step back while Teddy looked to Leah and spoke calmly, “Leah, it’s okay.  I’m safe.  You’re safe.  He’s just hurting, looking for someone.”

She looked to her boyfriend and smiled as her eyes returned to normal.  She whispered softly, “You can always pull me back.”

Liam weakly said, “But, Theo.  I thought.”

The wolf didn’t catch the sounds or scent but suddenly felt a tapping on his left shoulder as the familiar chimera stated, “Is right behind you, Little Wolf.”

Liam whipped his head around to see Theo’s smug grin.  He began weakly, but his words grew with confidence as he spoke, “I-I thought he was you.  Wait.  Why does this guy look and smell like you?  Where have you been?”

Theo shook his head as he chuckled, very similar to the sound Teddy made moments before, “I don’t know Little Wolf.  I’ve been around.”

Leah and Teddy looked to Liam and Theo and Leah commented to the chimera, “I don’t know what’s going on, but your boyfriend feels bad about seeing you with Gabe.  Cheating isn’t a good look.”

Theo’s eyes widened as he defended himself, “That’s not what happened.  And he’s not my boyfriend.”

Liam crossed his arms and huffed confidently as Teddy looked from Theo to Liam and back, “Okay.  I take it you both live in denial.  That’s cool though.”

Liam gasped, “We’re not in denial!”

Leah laughed at the wolf, “That was a quick response.  You didn’t catch your heart, did you?”

The beta’s eyes widened as he turned towards Theo and met the chimera’s mottled greys, “Am I?”

The chimera tenderly question, “Wait, Li.  You want to be with me?”  His eyes narrowed defensively in a weak attempt to protect himself, “I just thought you wanted me around to help the pack?”

Liam shook his head, “I want you around me.  Period.  That’s why I’ve been looking for you.”

The wolf’s heart jumped as he watched the slight red glow appear and grow across the chimera’s face.  A small smile began to replace the confident grin as Theo asked, “You’ve been looking for me?”

Liam nervously nibbled on his lip as he nodded, his eyes wide and innocent.

Teddy groaned and snarked, “Good thing both of you are so perceptive.”  Leah smacked Teddy’s arm and glared at him, “Teddy, that’s not nice.  Plus, they are cute together.”  She softly smiled to her boyfriend.

Teddy looked to her and motioned to them with his open left hand, “Doesn’t it bother you that they look similar to us?”

Leah shrugged and replied, “Maybe that’s us in another life or something.”

Teddy shook his head, “Le, not everything is about some fate or whatever.”

Liam glanced to the fake Theo, “Hey, Teddy, she’s right.”  He looked to Leah as she smiled a large, energetic smile.  He continued, “And if she’s like me, you don’t want to piss her off.”

Theo casually commented, “Or she might break your nose.  Repeatedly.”


End file.
